


to love and be loved

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Victor POV, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: There’s a sense of purity to being in love with Yuuri that Viktor can never seem to get tired of.





	

There’s a sense of purity to being in love with Yuuri that Viktor can never seem to get tired of.

Being in love with Yuuri is, putting it simply, _being_ in itself. There’s a feeling of fullness, sheer life to the act of falling in love with this man who so sweetly put this golden ring on his finger yet so deviously caught his heart in a drunken grasp.

_In vino veritas,_ they say, but what truth lay in his inebriated Yuuri was not the same truth that rested in the heart of his now-fiancé. Who he became infatuated with at first sight, that stranger three sheets to the wind who toyed with his heart, was not the same man he fell in love with: beautiful in his reservation, holding a strong will behind his glass heart, and anxious in love but a fighter for Viktor’s affection all the same.

Being in love in itself is a dream, a fantasy concocted by lonely hearts much like his own, but knowing the fullness of it- knowing the weight and depth of love in all its ugly and beautiful faces is a truth that Viktor cannot even begin to explain without first pulling out his love’s name as an inimitable part of it.

Being in love with Yuuri- knowing that he is loved _back_ \- is knowing what it means to _be_. Purity of life and love in its finest form lies in the heart that seeks no other happiness than his love’s own, and Viktor has never before been so intent on another’s joy until Yuuri came along and carved his place into Viktor’s life. What selfishness, what loneliness, what winter his weary lungs had learned to live with became the sweet summer of Hasetsu’s ocean as he is held close, held on equal ground, and _loved_.

To be in love, to be so _loved_ -

what _happiness_ it is! What joy, what warmth, what _exhilaration_ it brings to know and feel and _be_ as a man loved and in love.

Never will Viktor regret those months of confusion, the drawn-out _yearning_ , their love story untold and retold from the banquet and begun once again, anew, in Yuuri’s heart and home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also known as drabble #5 that i wrote on a jeep, while on my way to work (bc i love these two so dang much,,,, damn it)


End file.
